


Make a Silk Purse

by MadameFolie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Rule 63, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: ...out of a sow's ear. Or a little piggy, perhaps. So goes the plan. Yuuri, on the other hand, is just excited to wear a piece of history.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this glorious fanart](http://shiroi-raven.tumblr.com/post/152380157923/this-started-as-a-joke-about-literally-yuri-on).
> 
> Borrowing the names too, since it's such a great piece of art.

It’s like a dream come true: the iridescent scales down her chest shimmer in fractals under the lights. She’ll never wear it like Tatiana did, nobody ever could. But she’s wearing it. She can hardly believe the sight in the mirror.

 

“Marvelous!” Tatiana crows behind her, over her shoulder. She slides her hands up Yuri’s waist, feeling the give and strain of the fabric around the rib cage. “We’ll have to let it out a bit in the breast and waist. It mostly fits you, though – do you think?”

 

“Yes,” Yuri breathes. She’d gladly skate in it even if it would suffocate her. “It’s good.” It’s wonderful. She presses her fingers into the soft foam reinforcing of the front just to feel it give.

 

“I had it specially commissioned,” Tatiana says. Her words are warm at the shell of Yuri’s ear. She smells a little like the umeshu she’s been drinking all night. It seems to be a favorite. “I wanted it to suggest the same power that menswear does – but a woman’s strength and grace as well.” Yuri can see it. The smooth torso, the fitted legs. It’s forgone a skirt entirely. Pretty controversial when she first debuted it, her hair still shorn then into merciless angles, Yuri remembers. She’s wearing a piece of history. Tatiana’s hands rest just beneath her breasts, fingertips brushing up underneath with every draw of air.

 

She’s so close. Yuri imagines the touch of Tatiana’s lips at her neck where the collar gives way. Ah, the sweetness that would linger on her tongue from the wine. Intoxicating Yuri without ever putting a drink to her mouth. But it would be nice, the cool of the ice and the heat of the drink. Tatiana could lay her hands flat to Yuri’s breast –effortlessly– her borrowed robe slipping from her shoulders. The cascade of her pale hair spilling around them. Her elegant, slim fingers. She’s very strong, Yuri’s learned. Tatiana could unravel her with the crook of a wrist.

 

“It’s so beautiful,” Yuri tells her, and she means it so, so much more than Tatiana will ever know. To feel Tatiana’s grasp upon her in every seam – Yuri feels unreal, impossibly lovely.

 

“Good,” Tatiana says. “We’ll work with this.”


End file.
